


Confiá

by Hessefan



Category: Botineras
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se daba cuenta de que estaba solo; que nadie iba a librarlo de esa. Y tampoco lo pedía… era lo suficientemente grandecito para arreglárselas solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confiá

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts).



> Título a lo "argentino", que conste. **Disclaimer** : Botineras no me pertenece. De ser así Chiqui y Mía serían hermanos (porque tienen cero química como pareja), Giselle seguiría siendo la genialidad que era en un principio, y Lalo sería menos pendejo. Todo de… ¿de quién es? *googlea* de varios, empezando por Sebastián Ortega. En general, podríamos decir que le pertenece a Telefé (leer con la voz del locutor).

El Chiqui había agotado su paciencia para con él, y no le resultaba extraño. Después de todo, había ido mil veces a golpearle la puerta rogándole por ayuda para después patearlo, como si fuera un balón de fútbol.

Entendía muy bien lo que Cristián trataba de decirle: no podía confiar en nadie —ni siquiera en Nino—. Se daba cuenta de que estaba solo; que nadie iba a librarlo de esa. Y tampoco lo pedía… era lo suficientemente grandecito para arreglárselas solo.

¿No era eso lo que siempre decía? Lo cierto es que estar solo por decisión propia, es una cosa; distinto es cuando te quedas solo, sin opción.

Y tal vez por eso le abrió la puerta, de una manera literal y metafórica.

Lo invitó a entrar, a ingresar a su vida, por la sencilla razón de que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sin que lo juzgase. Alguien que no le reprochase nada; ni le preguntase sobre Vanina, Giselle y la mar en coche.

Alguien como él.

Pero cada paso que daba "El flaco" metiéndose en la habitación y en su vida, dejaba una estela de culpa difícil de borrar. Le inquietaba, pero tampoco podía ni quería evitarlo.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Maye: Me hubiera gustado hacerte algo mejor, porque todavía —y por siempre— atesoro el drabble que me hiciste; pero después de tanto tiempo me di cuenta de que no iba a poder continuar la serie, así que decidí hacerte el drabble con lo poco que tenía hasta el momento de esta parejita ^^.


End file.
